The Four Signatures/Transcript
The following text is partly corrected auto generated English subtitles of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nymyqJfOY1Y ("Sherlock Hound #1 The Four Signatures Dubbed"). It still needs a lot of work. The initial transcript was plainly provided by YouTube. 01:46 hmm 20 miles to Patti 02:14 huh, not very sporting :: Ah :: 02:34 this driver is definitely lacking in 02:37 good manners 02:54 oh dear 02:58 he's getting tedious 03:19 Oh 03:26 hold on 03:40 you Tefo 03:54 mmm, the smell of sea air 04:26 excuse me that man is carrying a medical 04:30 bag must be a doctor 04:39 Department control of the good of you my 04:51 pleasure 05:13 Oh 05:33 (horn) 06:04 can't catch me thank you sir 06:10 do try to be a bit more careful boys 06:22 hello huh I just want to thank you again 06:28 for that bit of help my name is Dr. 06:30 Watson and my name is Hound sherlock 06:35 hound I'm a private detective 06:38 hmm say so I've just returned from 06:43 Afghanistan army surgeon it was 06:46 dangerous you know being in the thick of 06:48 it but invigorating 06:50 I dare say you're a bit envious aren't 06:52 you? 07:01 well I suppose that good detectives such 07:04 as yourself would have to be used to 07:06 that sort of thing 07:07 course I'm an expert in chemistry and 07:10 physics and I also enjoy playing the 07:14 violin Oh hmm. here 07:20 look 07:22 yes 07:28 when I was in India I saw a symbol 07:30 similar to that I'm sure that it comes 07:34 from Bengal. yes 07:35 used by the Bengal Pirates isn't that a 07:38 bit unusual? hmm 07:42 now what would a Bengal pirate ship 07:45 doing here 07:46 4,000 miles away from the Indian Ocean? 08:00 They're coming they followed me 08:06 ah. please don't be alarmed I'd very much 08:13 like to talk to you. 08:24 Oh 08:28 who are you how do you do my name is 08:31 Sherlock Hound and I think I might be 08:33 able to be of some assistance 08:36 how could that be 08:39 well you see I'm a private detective try 08:44 to detective I believe you have some 08:48 pirates pursuing you 08:57 perhaps they want that black box in your 09:00 pockets 09:01 then again they could be after you Oh 09:13 Oh father. Doctor, Dr. Watson come quick 09:29 heartbeats a little on the weak side but 09:32 he'll be alright 09:33 ah to be perfectly honest mr. hound we 09:38 do need help Barbara well he received 09:48 this letter he became terribly upset and 09:51 then insisted we start this journey that 09:53 was six months ago 10:00 genera of these names only one of them 10:07 my father used to use this name when he 10:10 was young 10:11 mm-hmm you see my father was one of the 10:14 Bengal Pirates hmm 10:19 then the others must have been his 10:20 partners and now they've come after him 10:25 hmm 10:26 this is a shark's tooth the Bengal 10:29 pirates have a custom of sending a shark 10:31 tooth as a threat of death to one they 10:33 believe has betrayed them then that 10:36 pirate ship is coming here to take 10:38 revenge on Lord George 11:23 we'll need all the speed we can get you 11:26 two start shoveling that cole 11:52 (laughing) 12:01 I'm afraid it's too late no ship is ever 12:05 escaped from those pirates there are 12:07 dozens of innocent people on board and I 12:09 don't intend to endanger them because of 12:12 you Lord George I also intend to ensure 12:15 your safety so I'd appreciate it if 12:18 you'll tell me the importance of that 12:19 box you've been hiding 12:29 very well I'm sure you've managed to 12:32 find out anyway mr. Hound when I decided 12:38 to leave the pirates of Bengal I took 12:40 this box with me 12:51 those pirates are after these jewels and 12:53 my life in that order if we can just 12:56 maintain the speed they won't be able to 12:59 catch up with us hmm 13:15 what on earth's going on down there 13:17 repor do you hear 13:22 those idiot where are they 13:30 one bird is missing 13:32 I suspect the two intentionally sabotage 13:35 the ship they must also be pirates ey? 13:38 mm-hmm 13:42 I won't be needing these well doctor 13:51 would you care to help of course listen 13:55 carefully I want you to go around the ship 13:59 now do you understand what I mean sure 14:08 will repairs take very long we'll 14:13 practically rebuilding the room from 14:15 scratch can I assume you'll need at 14:17 least another half hour thank you 14:23 wonderful very nice have you gathered up 14:29 enough this much so far hmm my thanks to 14:36 everyone you're welcome 14:44 stop right there 14:46 if you come any closer I'll throw these 14:48 jewels into the sea 14:54 oh you don't believe me? 15:07 shall I continue? 15:12 how much longer? a few minutes more 15:16 no stop let's not be wasteful if you 15:22 hand over Lord George and the treasure to 15:24 us we won't harm anyone else I rent a 15:31 really we promise so what are you going 15:34 to do give it to us or not I'll give 15:37 them to you right now Watson do 15:41 hurry 15:49 it's working it's working Oh 16:01 rather a close call Hound we're not out 16:04 of this yet doctor. I would appreciate 16:15 your continued help in this doctor 16:24 pardonnez cars our work evolved 16:56 Oh 17:18 I'm brought you Lord George please throw 17:21 down a ladder to us 17:58 Watson now Joe 18:19 they must be a bit upset ey? 18:24 very well doctor she was 18:28 now the game begins 18:38 if I recall it should be here somewhere Oh 18:58 aha 19:17 the simplest to big butcher 19:35 ha 19:42 these 20:08 this is a rather peculiar sort of sport 20:10 out 20:13 what's in front hard to starboard 20:40 I suggest you shift your weight to the 20:50 front 20:51 oh whoa easy now 21:15 Oh 21:24 okay maybe over I've done to agree 21:39 it's been a short acquaintance but a 21:42 pleasant one 22:07 boy it's the Navy the captain must have 22:10 called for help 22:19 for her if it isn't inspecting a strong 22:30 yeah 22:53 look shall 22:58 supposing of them to pick us up 23:03 mr. 23:09 here's the future sports hmm 24:08 you 24:34 you 24:52 you